Ай ситэру
by Vysotsky
Summary: Предательство приходит неожиданно, его невозможно принять и невозможно забыть.


Название: Ай ситэру

Автор: Atal  
>Бета:<br>Фэндом: Vampire knight  
>Персонажи: ЗероЮуки, Ректор.  
>Рейтинг: PG-13<br>Жанры: Ангст, POV, Романтик

Категории: Гет  
>Предупреждения: OOC<br>Размер: Мини, 3 страницы  
>Кол-во частей: 1<br>Статус: закончен  
>Описание: Её предали, её мучает жажда, так где же спасение?<br>Посвящение: своему Кохаю, Виктории-чан.  
>Публикация на других ресурсах: Запрещена, но есть исключения, если вдруг захотите - пишем в ЛС.<br>Примечания автора: Пятый фанфик по много фандомному циклу "Just be friends", является заключительным четвёртым фанфиком подцикла Помоги мне забыть.

- Тьма – вечный спутник вампира. Ночь – его лучшая подруга. Кровь – его возлюбленная, - слова брата эхом раздаются в моей голове.

- Кхе, кхе.

Страшный кашель и кровяные таблетки вновь рассыпаны по дощатому полу мрачной комнаты в академии Кросс. Впрочем, я тоже лежу на этом полу, согнувшись в три погибели. Жажда, такая отвратительная. Ненавижу её. Жажда, кровь, убийство, к этим трём словам сводится жизнь вампира, Боже, ну почему я была такой дурой, когда хотела стать вампиром, почему я не понимала, как я потом об этом буду жалеть. Я предана, я никому не нужна. Слышу шаги, бесшумные крадущие и запах, человеческий. Пытаюсь поняться, полосы рассыпаются по плечам каштановым водопадом.

- Ректор, хрипло шепчу я, готовясь услышать вечное, - Папочка! Называй меня папочкой, но в место этого подняв голову, вижу его лицо, хмурое и серьёзное. Что с тебя взять, бывший охотник на вампиров, ты умеешь быть серьезным, когда нужно. Отец медленно подходит ко мне и протягивает голую кисть руки. В моих глазах тут же кроваво-красным цветом загорается жажда, я вижу, как бурлящая живительная жидкость течет по его венам бурным потоком.

- Пей, - слышу я четкий, такой знакомый с детства голос приёмного отца. – Пей, Юуки.

Толчок, удар, ректор лежит у дверей, потирая ушибленное место рукой.

- Никогда, - шепчу я, резко со странным скрежетом я развернулась на каблуках и тут же поправляюсь, - Прости меня. Я не могу и в первую очередь не хочу. Пусть лучше я умру от голода, чем кто-либо пострадает от моей жажды. Ты поднимаешься и уходишь, я не вижу твоего лица, но чувствую печальный и в то же время отчаянный взгляд, твой взгляд на моей спине. – Прости меня, отец,- вновь шепчу я одними губами. Скрип двери снова слышится и запах ударивший в мой нос заставляет меня сжать кулаки, да так, что ногти впились в кожу, в воздухе повисло молчание и запах крови, моей крови.

Ты стоял передо мной и смотрел своими красивыми лавандовыми глазами прямо, непоколебимо. От этого взгляда, от этого тела, от желания быть с тобой, ты так далеко от меня и одновременно рядом. Меня охватил новый приступ жажды. Животный рык вырвался из моих легких заставляя, схватится за горло и упасть на колени. Теперь я не вижу твоего лица, только носки ботинок, которые медленно приближаются ко мне, не поднимая глаз, я шепчу: Убей меня. Избавь от страданий.

Ты достаёшь пистолет, я усмехаюсь. Когда я успела так измениться? Когда умерла жизнерадостная маленькая Юуки? Когда её предал человек, которому она больше всего доверяла? Нет, она не умерла, она умрёт, едва этот мужчина, да ты, Кирию Зеро, единственный мужчина, который сейчас одним нажатием курка лишит её/меня всех страданий и мучений.

– Ай ситэру …- шепчу я, поднимая голову и усмехаясь. Выстрел. - Это конец, - на моем лице улыбка, я понимаю, что это закат, закат эпохи Куранов, красная пелена поглотила меня.

Секунда, толчок, чувствую, что лежу на том же полу, и чьи-то горячие губы вперемешку с кровью накрывают мои, я открываю столь блаженно закрытые глаза. Твоё лицо, его глаза напротив моих, твои губы в крови, на руке видны следы зубов. Я с непониманием смотрю на тебя, ища ответ в этих глазах, моя жажда ушла, вместе с той кровью, что поступила в моё тело через твои губы.

Ты навис надо мной, я оказываюсь прижата к полу.

- Я скажу тебе это только один раз, - шепчешь ты прижимая сладкие и манящие уста к моему уху, я вновь прикрываю глаза,

- Ай ситэру, Юуки.


End file.
